


Making Up For Past Mistakes

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes time off work to head on down to his old school's Homecoming dance. He's only going there because of one reason, well one person - Mickey Milkovich, the one everyone knew as the thuggish delinquent. He's always had a crush on him and it'd only gotten worse since that one kiss. What starts as a boring Homecoming turns out to be something better than Ian had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Past Mistakes

**48\. meeting at a highschool reunion**

**A/N: Yayy I finally got around to writing something. I’m in my pre-school depression phase right now and I had no mood to do anything. But I’m glad that I finally finished something today. And a note to anyone else who asks for something from[this list](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario) I will note down the prompt and write it when I can. You can check the ‘Fills’ to see if I’ve posted it up :) Anyway nonnie I hope you like this <3**

_Note: Names of other characters used in this story are unintentional and purely for fictional purposes._

* * *

 

The homecoming dance. Way to go about pulling back the alumni from wherever they were now in all their various lives. Ian was curious to see how some people had turned out. It wasn’t like anyone had called him back to the reunion thing, it was just curiosity. So that night he left his job as early as possible – considering that he’d actually forgotten about the dance – to drive back down to the school.

There was one thing on his mind, well…one person on his mind actually. This boy…no correction, this delinquent – Mickey Milkovich – used to be Ian’s reason to get into detention. Ian liked him, he’d had a crush on him for the longest period of time and in all that time, in all that time spent there in school, be it in detention together with him or sharing the same classes, Ian hadn’t ever done more than exchange a few words as well as stare at him and watch him.

Of course there was that one time when they’d went to one of their classmate’s house and they were all playing spin the bottle. And Mickey’s spin landed on him and they’d kissed. Ian hadn’t ever forgotten that. The way the thug’s hands held his face and the way he leant into him, kissing him hard on the mouth. Ian remembered pulling Mickey into his lap, arms around the raven’s waist as the crowd around them cheered, hooted and howled, counting down a kiss that lasted three minutes plus.

Ian pulled into the parking lot now; it was a good half an hour since the dance had started. Hopefully no one would notice him. He turned to grab his jacket from the back seat killing the engine he got out of the car adjusting his dress shirt and then pulling the jacket over. Smart casual…he would have gone suit and tie but…Ian felt more comfortable like this. He took his time entering the building and finding his way down the hallways. He stopped by his old locker near the drinking fountain, reminiscing for a moment before he continued on down to the indoor sports hall.

There was music pounding out from behind closed doors. Ian swallowed hand on the door.

“Well here goes nothing,” he muttered as he pulled it open and then slipped into the hall.

He realised he recognised most of the people there, so they had all turned up. Ian made his way over to the refreshments, to grab a drink. Nursing a cup of punch, which he guessed was more alcohol than actual punch, he stood back against the wall his eyes scanning through the crowd.

There was blonde haired Jessica Morgan, most popular bitch around in his year and it was surprising to see that she was dancing with that jock Brendon Carleigh, aka the bastard and that one guy that has probably fucked every girl here back in the day. There was Gerard and Vincent from the photography club that Ian used to be in, they were here with two women that he didn’t know. He wasn’t really close to them.

Oh yeah there was also Mandy Milkovich, Ian had sorta forgot that she was in their year too…and she was here with someone tall, dark and handsome. Tongue in cheek Ian had the urge to ask her if Mickey was here because despite his sweep of the hall there was no one here fitting Mickey’s description and unless said delinquent had undergone a complete makeover or had a sex change, Ian was pretty sure that he would have spotted him.

_‘Okay maybe he’s just not here yet,’_ he thought,  _‘or he’s not even going to turn up. I mean what are the odds that the delinquent would turn up here? He would probably forgo this shitty dance thing.’_

Ian pushed off the wall, deciding to make a complete circle of the place one more time before he left because his motive for coming hadn’t even turned up at all.

_‘Right. Good. He’s not here. Very good, unnecessary worrying,’_  Ian breathed a sigh of relief as he made for the door now, hurriedly because he was really tempted to stay just to wait the whole night for someone who probably wouldn’t turn up. He strode over to the door; opening it rather quickly. As he left he couldn’t help but to cast one last look back and ended up crashing head first into someone coming in. Ian mumbled a soft, “I’m sorry,” as the person caught him, reaching to grab his arms and steadying him. Ian looked up and he just stops and  _stares_ , blinking a few times. Because this had to be a dream, one of his fantasies or something for there stood said delinquent dressed in a  _suit_  and motherfucking tie.

Two words. Smoking. Hot.

Ian didn’t even care that he was gaping wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the man. Holy shit what had happened to him? Mickey Milkovich in a suit and tie if Ian had thought Mickey used to look hot in his everyday delinquent attire back then…he now thought that this topped the charts. It even probably had to be on a chart on its own or something.

“Hi…” Ian managed as he pursed his lips, closing his mouth.

“Gallagher,” Mickey greeted with a little grin, “You alright?”

Oh holy fuck he remembered his name! He was calling his name and looking at him asking him if he was okay. _‘Reply Ian goddamnit!’_

“Y-yeah yeah…I think…” he breathed as he swallowed. Mickey still hadn’t let go of his arms.

His brows furrowed together, “You  _do_ remember me right, carrot top?”

Ian just nodded and then nervously licking his lips replied, “H-how can I not? Crazy freaky spin the bottle thing and all that,” he muttered and Mickey chuckled.

“Ah you remember that,” he said grinning now, a fondness in his dark eyes.

“No I mean not just that…there’s a ton of other things that I remember about you…not that I stalk you or anything I mean I don’t stalk you because that would be creepy…and I don’t want to come off as creepy…”he trailed off nervously. Oh god he’d  _rambled_! Of all things, “Right…um…I’m just going to be quiet now.”

Mickey laughed lightly, “Do I scare you Gallagher?” he asked

Ian trembled as Mickey’s fingers tightened around his arms, “N-no…I mean…just…your attire…I thought…”

“Thought I’d turn up in what? Cargo pants, tank top with my jacket, nunchucks and metal chains?”

“Sorta?” Ian asked raising a brow, not really sure where this conversation was going.

“Sorry to let you know carrot top I’ve climbed up the ladder,” he said as he let go of him now,” Mickey smirked, “You leaving already?” he asked the redhead. Ian looked…really good in that smart casual do. He looked handsome as fuck really. And Mickey’s heart skipped a beat at the thought.

“N-not really? I dunno. I was going out for some fresh air, you…wanna join me?” Ian asked not knowing why he’d done that. Maybe growing older had made him bolder or something but whatever the case he was still nervous around Mickey, his heart was pounding hard in his chest and he could barely breathe.

“I was just on my way in,” Mickey began and he could see Ian’s face fall at that, just a little. Did the redhead think he was going to reject his offer? “I think fresh air’s a good idea.”

The two walked down the hallway, next to each other, falling into step as they made it out the door. Ian took a left towards the benches and tables in the yard as he sat down at one of them. Mickey joined him, sitting down on the other side. The night air was cool and you could still hear the music pumping loudly from the school hall.

“Pretty noisy huh? That why you left?” Mickey asked, when Ian didn’t start talking first.

“Kinda?” Ian said his eyes darting up to Mickey, giving him a small smile before he looked away again. Shit! Why was he acting like such a schoolboy? “So what’re you up to these days?” Ian quickly asked to fill in the silence, “What got you out of your delinquent phase?”

Mickey chuckled, “I dunno really. Guess sometimes you just grow up and then you realise that some things that you did…or didn’t do back then were a mistake…” he muttered.

“I know what you mean,” Ian muttered as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. It was a mistake for him to not have asked Mickey out back then…and even if he wanted to now…well there were just too many years between them, how would they catch up? How would they make up for lost time? Okay maybe it wasn’t that long if you thought about it in terms of numbers about three years? Close to four. But take that times 365 days a year…and it was still a lot of lost time. They fell into silence, both pondering along the same line of thought. And then all of a sudden they both spoke at the same time:

“You know-” Mickey began.

“There’s something-” Ian started and then stopped.

“You go first,” Mickey told him.

“No it’s okay you can go first,” Ian retorted his hands nervously clasping together.

“Okay, well the reason why I ca-”

“Mickey!” the familiar voice of his sister cut him off and Mickey rolled his eyes earning a little grin from Ian across him, “I’ve been looking all over for you! Oh you’re with Ian, no wonder, I thought I saw you in there awhile ago.”

“I was…then I came out…and I met your brother,” Ian said as he smiled up at Mandy and her date.

“So you finally turned up huh? Later than usual and I thought you were meeting with that Angie Zago person I mean you told me you were going with her,” Mandy said.

Mickey scowled, why did she have to say such things now in front of Ian? “I did ask her. She cancelled on me remember? I told you that,” he hissed at her.

“Oh and you Ian?” Mandy asked turning to him, “You come here with anyone?”

“No I was actually caught up with work,” Ian muttered, “And I just so happened to see the reminder today after dinner and I decided to drive down. Nothing big just thought I’d check the place out.”

Mandy hummed a ‘right I believe you’ kinda hum but she didn’t ask anything else, “Well you boys wanna go get a drink or something? Ken and I were just about to leave.”

“Sure,” Mickey said and then he looked to Ian, “You wanna come with?” he asked, “We might have to squeeze in Mandy’s car though, I took public transport over.”

“I got my own car…you can ride with me if you like?” Ian offered and the raven grinned, nodding his head.

“Right we’re set then,” Mandy exclaimed, “See you guys at the club then! Mick you know the way there right?”

“Yeah, I’ll guide carrot top along,” he said waving his sister off as he and Ian made it over to the redhead’s modest car.

* * *

Ian was left in his care once Mandy and her date went out onto the dance floor. Mickey would normally have had more than just one or two drinks but seeing as how Ian had been giggling at Mandy when she hadn’t even made any jokes, he’d thought it best to not drink because he was sure that he would have to drive the redhead home later.

“Waiter!” Ian called making a sign for more drinks to be served.

Mickey scooted over next to Ian on the c-shaped couch, pulling his hand down, he shook his head at the waiter, cancelling the order and then turned to the redhead, “Ian, that’s enough, you’re not going to drink one more sip of anything, look at yourself!” Mickey said.

"But I can still drink Mick!" Ian slurred leaning against him and reaching for the glass of alcoholic beverage. Well at least he was still awake, that meant he wasn’t fully drunk yet right? So Ian didn’t see why Mickey was trying to stop him. His body felt light and fuzzy all over when Mickey reached for him he pressed closer against Mickey’s side.

“C’mon we’re getting you outta here carrot top,” Mickey said as he held Ian around the waist, steadying the redhead as they stood from the seat now and then guided him out towards the door.

Ian leaned his head on Mickey’s shoulder, rubbing against him and inhaling the raven’s cologne, that and the lingering smell of his musk. He smiled at Mickey’s scent; he liked being this close to him.

“Alright into the car,” Mickey muttered as he fumbled around in Ian’s pocket for the keys making the redhead giggle before he opened the door singlehandedly and sat Ian down. “Seatbelt,” he told Ian as he set the redhead’s hands on the device, closing the door and rounding to the other side.

Ian wanted to protest as his hands closed around the seatbelt. He wanted Mickey’s arms back around him. He wanted to press up against his side. Instead Ian fumbled for the seatbelt’s buckle in the haze of his drunkenness he was still searching for it when he heard a little laugh from Mickey’s direction and then felt callused hands covering his, nudging his hands away, “Goddamnit Ian, can’t even buckle a seatbelt, lemme help you.”  

Ian felt his cheeks heating when he saw Mickey leaning in, his dark hair brushing softly against his cheek as the raven strapped him into the seat, “I’m gonna take you home now, where d’you stay?” Mickey asked.

Ian giggled just a bit at Mickey’s serious expression now, “I dunno…I don’t remember,” he muttered leaning back on the headrest. His eyes drooping close as he drifted off into sleep all his former nervousness disappearing now.

Mickey shook his head at the redhead. He swore to christ this wasn’t happening. Without an address he couldn’t possibly just bring Ian back to his place right? Surely there had to be another option. Maybe a motel or something. He swallowed looking to the redhead as he shifted in the seat curling up to the window now. With the way things were going…Mickey sorta guessed at where this was going to go…where he wanted it to go.

_‘Okay. I’m gonna take him back to my place. Let him have the bed and I’ll sleep outside…not with him. Outside…on the couch because…the bed’s a bad idea.’_

* * *

Ian heard Mickey kill the soft hum of the engine the moment they’d reached back to wherever it was – wherever being Mickey’s home. He stayed still. He could feel when Mickey leaned over to him, shaking him lightly, “Hey, Ian, get up. We’re home,” he heard Mickey say but he ignored it, he pretended to be asleep. His heart began to pound again and he had to tell himself everything was going to be okay.  “Ian, c’mon I took you back to my place…” he heard Mickey say trying again to wake him up.

Mickey sighed; Ian must’ve been drunk out of his mind. He killed the engine then came around to the other side, undoing the seatbelt, for the redhead. Then he searched around in his pockets for the keys to his place and once he found them he proceeded to carry Ian. He scooped the redhead up in his arms in a bridal carry, supporting Ian’s head against his shoulder before he headed into the building.

His apartment was on the fifth floor of the building and as the lift rose, Mickey couldn’t help but to rest his chin on Ian’s head, pursing his lips as Ian’s cologne wafted up to him.  _‘You’re not sharing a bed with him. No. Nope. You can’t.’_ Once the lift chimed and the doors opened Mickey made a right down the hallway to the apartment at the end. He opened the door rather awkwardly trying not to drop Ian, pushing on said door with his back as he entered his house.

Mickey took Ian into his bedroom and set the redhead down gently on the bed, letting Ian’s head resting against his pillow. He pursed his lips, turning on the bedside lamp now he bent and pulled off Ian’s shoes from his feet, socks and all.

_‘Okay good going you got carrot top into your bed without dropping him, now back the fuck away from the bed and sleep on the fucking couch…’_

He clenched and hands at his sides taking one last look at Ian who was sound asleep…or so it seemed to the raven anyway…

_'Y’know you could always sleep next to him right? The bed's big enough for the two of you and you're tired, plus this is your house and your bed so if carrot top was gonna make any noise you could just tell him all that bullshit…'_ he thought to himself. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t bring himself to…not when Ian was defenceless like this…

Ian counted the seconds. He could still feel Mickey’s presence in the room and he was contemplating if he should reach out and pull the raven back into bed or just wait for Mickey to come to bed on his own. Ian didn’t understand why he was taking so long. He was just past counting to 10 seconds when he realised that Mickey _wasn’t_ going to come to bed and he  _had_ to do something.

_‘Okay grab his arm, just fucking grab his arm before he leaves!’_

Mickey jumped at the hand that shot up to grip his own. He turned seeing the redhead looking up at him. His emerald eyes locked onto his filled with different emotions.

“You’re up…” Mickey muttered as he turned back, Ian’s fingers still holding onto his arm, “I was just about to…go sleep outside on the couch. Bed’s too small.”

Ian smiled, shaking his head he pulled Mickey down beside him so that the raven sat hip to hip with him, “Stay with me Mick. I don’t want you to go,” he heard himself say as his hand, slowly snaked up Mickey’s arm, resting against the column of his neck.

Mickey leant into the redhead’s touch shuddering as Ian’s thumb stroked circles against his neck; he couldn’t resist him at all now. Not when he was asking him like this.  “Okay…I’ll stay…just lemme get out of these first,” he said as he moved back, shrugging out of his jacket and all before crawling back into bed. Ian grinned at him as he curled up to him, facing each other now and Mickey let his arm snake around the curve of Ian’s waist, drawing the redhead closer still. He chuckled upon hearing the soft intake of breath from the other and felt Ian shudder under his touch at the contact.

“I like your house…” Ian muttered, “I like how you smell,” he continued as he leant closer to Mickey, his breath feathering the raven’s lips.

Jesus fucking christ, Mickey wanted to kiss the redhead silly! How many times had he thought of Ian in the many years that they’d been apart? How many times had he dreamt of Ian’s sweet breath feathering against his lips. He stayed his ground though, not pushing the redhead, letting Ian take his time.

When he tasted Ian’s lips on his, softly pressing against his mouth in a shy, testing little kiss. He growled, a primal sound that rumbled through his chest as he flipped the redhead beneath him now, letting his tongue play against the seam of Ian’s lips. The redhead trembled; breath leaving him in a stuttery sigh and Mickey plundered his tongue between Ian’s lips, deepening the kiss.

Ian closed his eyes, body thrumming with pleasure as Mickey’s tongue stroked the insides of his mouth, dancing with his own wet muscle as they fought for dominance. He chuckled when Mickey won, Ian let him of course and he clutched onto the raven’s back, pressing him closer against his body as he moaned into the kiss. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own now as they canted up into Mickey’s rubbing against the raven’s hard on. Ian pulled back panting as he licked up the single strand of saliva that fell between them. The animalistic need and desperation to have Mickey just fucking touch him growing at an alarming speed.

Almost immediately his hands fumbled to undress Mickey, pulling off the man’s shirt and tossing it to the side as he sat up now, Mickey straddling him, he let his lips ghost over Mickey’s heated skin, nuzzling the raven because he loved the way he smelled. Then he nipped and kissed the bare extent of Mickey’s chest reverently, worshipping his flat male nipples as he whirled his tongue over the first tight nub and then the other.

Mickey gasped sharply as Ian’s hands hurriedly worked against the front of his pants his nails scraping him as he whimpered and whined needily, trying to get his pants off of him. “Whoa whoa, slow down there firecrotch,” he chuckled holding the other at arm’s length, “here, lemme do it,” he said as he got off Ian and undressed. Now it was only the redhead who was clothed and Mickey intended to remedy that right away.

He got back into bed with Ian settling in the redhead’s lap again as he cupped Ian’s face to him and gently kissed the redhead on the lips, a soft sweet kiss as he ran his hands over Ian’s lithe body, fingers ghosting Ian’s skin along the hem of his shirt before he breaks the kiss to pull the shirt off, letting it flutter to the floor as he tosses it aside to join his own clothes.

Ian grinned coyly at the raven as Mickey rather roughly pushed him back down and studied him with his dark eyes, “Like what you see,” he teased giggling at the cliché sounding phrase.

Mickey licked his lips hungrily, “Hell yes,” he answered grinning devilishly as he leant down and trailed kisses down Ian’s jaw, licking, nibbling and sucking his way down the slender column of his neck, to his collarbone and across his shoulders.

Ian gasped, at the way Mickey’s hot lips branded his skin, his fingers now tangled in Mickey’s hair as the raven captured his nipple between his teeth, teasing him as callused fingers rolled and pulled at the other hard nub of desire. Ian moaned loudly at that, hips arching up off the bed, offering more of himself to Mickey as he ground his aching desire against Mickey’s thigh, whimpering and humping against the raven when he didn’t get what he wanted.

Instead the raven just increased the number of heated kisses that trailed down his sternum and added open mouthed kisses and licks to the list as he made his way down his stomach. “Christ Mick!” he gasped as the raven’s tongue dipped into his navel. It was ticklish and it made his hips tingle and shudder even more, he whined, “I didn’t wait this fucking long to be teased you asshole!”

Mickey chuckled and continued the assault on the redhead as his hands slowly worked Ian’s pants off, sucking on the hollow of the redhead’s hip bone, earning another loud moan and a litany of curses this time as Ian squirmed beneath him, his erection now, resting nicely back against his stomach, free from the confines of his pants.

“Happy now?” Mickey asked looking up at the flushed cheeks of the redhead who nodded at him. He settled between Ian’s legs now as he began to lick his cock, tongue slowly tracing along the veins of it as Ian threw his head back, his breath coming faster and faster.

"M-Mickey," he whispered fingers the other’s raven hair. It was just so good and he was growing so wet, the slick noises from Mickey’s mouth not helping in anyway whatsoever.

Mickey smirked as he sucked deeply on the head of Ian’s cock, feeling Ian’s fingers gripping tight to his shoulders. They would leave little crescent marks later for sure but he wouldn’t even give a fuck, because he wanted it, he wanted this. He  _wanted_ Ian, had wanted him since…well before they’d kissed the last time at that stupid party.

He loved the way Ian eagerly thrust his hips against him, shamelessly begging for more, his soft whimpering and mewls of ‘please just fuck me’ and ‘I fucking hate you’ making him smirk as he continued his ministrations. Mickey reached for the bottle on the table next to his bed, lubricant – yeah he kept it out on the nightstand sometimes okay? He smirked seeing Ian’s eyes look at him in understanding as he spread a generous amount on his fingers before he continued.

Ian spasmed when he felt Mickey’s cool, slick finger prodding at his hole, gently rubbing circles before pressing into him, his body eagerly sucked Mickey’s digit inside and he whined a little at the cool finger inside him a contrast to Mickey’s flaming hot mouth on his cock. Mickey’s digits worked magic inside him, first one and then two pushing into his heat and curling and stroking at his insides till the buzzing pain eased away into pleasure.

He moved his hips now, desperately thrusting down onto the fingers deep inside him, he wanted more. The nice push and pull of his muscles against Mickey’s fingers and the sounds that it made driving in and out of his body drove Ian crazy and as much as Ian didn’t want to beg…he found himself doing just that.

"Mickey…more, p-please…more…" Ian begged, feeling Mickey’s mouth leave his erection.

"More?” he asked raising a brow as though he had no clue, pulling his fingers out from within Ian.

Ian blushed, even with the drunken haze around him, he was still so shy to bring himself to say it. “C’mon you fucking know!” Ian whined, impatient.

“I don’t.”

Ian rolled his eyes a little but then he mumbled, “I-I want you…inside me…” he said seeing Mickey’s smirk at his admission.

Coating his erection with the lube now, Ian watched as Mickey held his legs open wide, slowly guiding his cock into him.

"Relax Ian," Mickey muttered, a hand smoothing up and down Ian’s chest as he entered, slowly pushing in more and more. Beneath him Ian’s lips parted on a silent moan as Mickey pushed in slowly. The raven leaned to capture Ian’s lips, tongues dancing together. When he was finally fully sheathed within Ian’s tight heat, the convulsions of his walls massaged him; it took all his resolve not to start mindlessly fucking Ian right there and then.

Ian’s hands carded through Mickey’s hair, pulling the raven in as he kissed the other hard. When he’d adjusted, he began to thrust down on Mickey’s dick, wanting him to move and Mickey obliged, holding onto the Ian’s hips as he slowly pulled out to the tip and thrust back in getting into a good rhythmic pace.

"Look at me Ian," he growled, seeing the younger’s eyes closed, lips parted and spilling all sorts of lewd little noises.

Ian listened and opened his eyes, looking to Mickey, watching as the raven fucked into him. He held fast to the metal rails of the headboard now, letting Mickey control the speed of the thrusts, completely dominating him.

At last Ian was led to his release, Mickey following soon after in a shuddery release inside the redhead. Ian made a little noise as Mickey pulled out from him, there was no cause for worry though because Mickey just lay next to him and pulled him into his arms. Ian rested against Mickey’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Can I tell you something?” Ian asked.

“What’s it about?” Mickey replied.

“Coming to your place…” Ian muttered a little grin on his lips, “I wanted to come here…so…”

“You sneaky little fucker!” Mickey growled realising Ian’s plot now, he shifted, kissing Ian’s forehead, “Good acting though,” he chuckled and then he fell silent he had a few words that he wanted to say too. “Y’know just now, when Mandy came over to talk to us?”

“Yeah why?” Ian asked searching through the alcoholic fuzz for the memory. He remembered Mandy talking about some Angie person “Is it about the Angie lady?”

“No you dumbass, before that,” Mickey said.

“Oh…what were you gonna say before that?”

“Well…I wanted to tell you that the only reason I turned up to the prom was because…I came to see you and I wanted to make up for mistakes,” Mickey explained. “I mean I didn’t exactly talk to you after that game where we kissed…or before that for that matter…”

Ian grinned, “Are you saying you liked me even back then Mick?” he asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

“If I didn’t would I have kissed you like an eager fucker that first time?”

Ian purred at Mickey’s words, “Well I think we made up for past mistakes pretty well and honestly…I came to the homecoming just to see you too…” Ian said with a little smile, “Also sorry for having to make you let me stay over, carrying me up here and all that…”

“Hey don’t be sorry for anything Ian, I would probably just have done the same thing if we were to go back to your apartment anyway. This way saves you from having to change your sheets, and maybe clean up the room” Mickey chuckled, because there was definitely going to be more than just  _one_ round.

“You sick fuck,” Ian laughed against the raven’s lips, kissing him once again. He was just on top of the fucking world right now, everything was perfect, “I love you…” he whispered.

“Goddamnit Gallagher,” Mickey whispered, he cupped Ian’s face, “Takes us about three years or so…” he muttered and then he told Ian what he’d always wanted to tell him even back then, “I love you too Ian.”


End file.
